Jerry Cuomo
Gennaro "Jerry" Cuomo (born 1962) is an American software engineer who has worked for IBM since 1987. He is currently the Vice President of Blockchain Technologies, within the Industry Platform business unit at IBM. In his role, he leads the definition of IBM's Blockchain strategy,The Force of Blockchain Awakens offerings and customer engagement methodology. Coumo is also one of the founding members of Linux Foundation's Hyperledger Project, which is an open source collaborative effort created to advance cross-industry blockchain technologies. Hyperledger is a global collaboration including leaders in finance, banking, IoT, supply chain, manufacturing and technology. Holding the title of IBM Fellow, he is one of the founding fathers of IBM WebSphere Software.IBM Appoints Eight New Fellows to Drive Innovation At IBM, Cuomo has led projects in the areas of API economy, mobile computing, cloud computing, web application servers, Java, TCP/IP, real-time collaboration software, and high-performance transactional systems. Cuomo has filed for over 50 US patents for IBM.Jerry Cuomo's U.S. Patents His most visible patent is the first use of the "Someone is typing..." indicator found in instant messaging applications. (U.S. Patent 5,990,887).'Someone is typing...' US Patent 5,990,887 Cuomo continues to be a visible spokesperson for IBM in emerging business and technology areas. Career Cuomo spent the first nine years of his career working on advanced technology software at the IBM Thomas J. Watson Research Center in New York. Cuomo served as the WebSphere's Chief Technology Officer at IBM in Research Triangle Park in North Carolina between 2006 and 2015. During this time, he provided technical direction to the WebSphere portfolio, extending to new areas including mobile and cloud computing.Jerry Cuomo - Short Bio Cuomo has been part of the WebSphere Application Server engineering team from its inception in 1997.February 2005, IBM Redbook, WebSphere Product Family Overview and Architecture, G. Cuomo, et al. As an engineer on the WebSphere project, Cuomo has been involved in web server performance,WebSphere 5.0: What's New on the Performance FrontMay 2004, IBM Systems Journal, Designing WebSphere Application Server for performance, R. Willenborg, K Brown, G. Cuomo high availability, dynamic caching,February 2003, WebSphere Developers Journal,Dynamic Caching Service, G. Cuomo, C. Cuong edge serving,June 2005, ACM – SIGMOD 2005, IBM SOA on the Edge, G. Cuomo web security,June 2001, IBM developerWorks, Third-party security servers and WebSphere - A Web trust association, N. Nagaratnam, W. Jamison, G. Cuomo SOA,August 2007, SearchWebServices.com, WebSphere CTO champions Web SOA on Project Zero Web 2.0 and RESTful SOA via Project Zero,IBM affirms Restful SOA & dynamic languages with Project Zero Appliances,IBM - WebSphere DataPower SOA Appliance event driven architecture, open development,May 2007, vnunet.com, IBM looks to open up development and virtualization. In recent years, Cuomo has been providing direction on IBM's strategy and product capabilities related to emerging technology areas including blockchain, mobile and cloud computing. Today, Cuomo is leading the IBM Blockchain initiative; including collaboration with the Linux HyperLedger Project, bringing blockchain to the cloud and helping users apply blockchain to their industry. Cuomo has been involved in defining the key attributes of IBM's API strategy,July 2014 - Why the growing API economy gives developers limitless opportunities cloud computing strategy,My Top 10 IBM Cloud Attributes defining IBM's Platform-as-a-service strategy,Jerry Cuomo on Cloud Computing and IBM’s PaaSInterview: Jerry Cuomo Discusses Virtualization, Cloud Computing and WebSphere Virtual Enterprise approaches for measuring cloud performance,Measuring Cloud Performance mobile computing and engaging enterprise strategy,Youtube video, Jerry Cuomo - Engaging Enterprise mobile development with JavaScript-based technologies IBM and 10Gen collaborate on database standard for enterprise mobile and IBM's Internet of Things strategy.IBM tackles M2M's big data challenge Cuomo has also been vocal about the positive impact the "mobile generation" will have on our society.What Business Leaders Can Learn from 'Generation Mobile' Music Cuomo is a founding member of the band Mind The Gap,Mind The Gap Band where he plays bass guitar. Mind The Gap covers a variety of music from the 1960s to present, as well as a collection of originals, including "Bring Back Da Funk",Bring Back Da Funk by Mind the Gap, copyright 2011 {Cox, Cuomo, Haberkorn, Mosakowski, and Rodriguez} "Regression",Regression by Mind the Gap, copyright 2009 {Cox, Cuomo, Haberkorn, Martin, Mosakowski, and Rodriguez} and "Tomorrow".Tomorrow by Mind the Gap, copyright 2009 {Cox, Cuomo, Haberkorn, Martin, Mosakowski, and Rodriguez} Mind The Gap is formed from a group of IBM staff with engineering backgrounds and they donate the band's income to charitable organizations.Neighborhood Bands: Mind the Gap References External links *Jerry Cuomo's blog on IBM DeveloperWorks *Mind The Gap Band's website Category:IBM Fellows Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American software engineers Category:American bass guitarists Category:American chief technologists